


You Give Love A Bad Name

by GabiHeyes



Series: You Give Love A Bad Name [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D., Marvel, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Boss - Freeform, Comedy, Couple, Cute, Derek Shepherd - Freeform, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan - Freeform, Friendship, Idols, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, In Love, Interns & Internships, Interns - Freeform, Internship, Irony, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Marvel - Freeform, Medicine, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, Party, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, True Love, best friend - Freeform, bff, cute couple, cute love, cuteness, discover love, fan and idol - Freeform, female doctor - Freeform, friendship develop, greys anatomy - Freeform, laugh, male boss - Freeform, male doctor - Freeform, provocations
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiHeyes/pseuds/GabiHeyes
Summary: Cassie Grey é uma médica em ascensão com uma personalidade peculiar e apaixonada pelo universo da Marvel. Quando seu caminho cruza com o do astro de cinema Chris Evans, o resultado só pode ser confusão.





	1. Prefácio

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Pessoal! Espero que gostem dessa pequena fic no estilo comédia romântica. São feitas menções a personagens de diferentes fandoms mas como ocorre com o sobrenome ligeiramente diferente do Derek por exemplo, tem umas adaptações para servir aos meus propósitos da estória. Comentem muito por favor! Amo ler feedbacks. No mais, boa leitura!

            Tem pessoas que são fofas, meigas, fáceis de lidar e conseguem sorrir em uma manhã de segunda feira. Elas simplesmente acordam com a adrenalina de começar um novo dia e chegam ao trabalho cantarolando uma música qualquer que ouviram no carro a caminho de mais um longo plantão médico. Esse tipo de gente me lembra da personagem Arizona de Grey’s Anatomy. Sempre com bom humor e aquele rosto iluminado por um enorme sorriso e palavras de encorajamento.

            Como provavelmente já deu para perceber, eu NÃO sou, nem de longe, nem remotamente, como essas pessoas. Não é que eu odeie a vida ou esteja sempre mal humorada... Talvez só durante as manhãs, como uma pessoa que seja normal e com todos os neurônios funcionando deve ser!

            O negócio é o seguinte: Eu amo dormir. Pode parecer óbvio, já que é uma necessidade dos seres humanos, mas sinceramente, essa é uma das minhas atividades preferidas, com certeza estando no meu top 3, junto a café, aquele líquido maravilhoso que se existisse um deus, provavelmente ele clamaria o produto só para si e por último mas com certeza não menos importante, o ator mais gato, filantropo e maravilhoso de todos os tempos: Chris Evans.


	2. Where is the Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora Sim! Vamos começar <3

**CASSIE’s POV**

            O Saint José Hospital é um dos melhores hospitais de Nova York. Pelo menos é isso que seu site promove e sua publicidade abundante chegando a vez ou outra figurar na própria tela da Times Square.

            Depois de terminar Medicina em Yale, minha primeira opção de residência não podia deixar de ser essa instituição tão renomada. É claro que eu não sabia à época que meu chefe seria logo a pessoa mais irritante na face da terra.

            Derek Shepard era o homem mais ridículo, cheio de formalidades e condescendente que eu já havia tido o desprazer de conhecer. É claro, como não podia deixar de ser, que ele também tinha que ser sexy pra cacete. Não é um exagero, tanto que ele tinha uma fama pelo hospital que fazia com que ele fosse praticamente endeusado pela população feminina e masculina do S.J.H.

            O homem ainda por cima era super talentoso, o que fazia com que eu tivesse algum prazer, interprete esse termo como quiser, ao ver sua carinha bonita na sala de cirurgia.

            Dirigindo para o começo de mais um plantão, refleti sobre o quanto ele estaria furioso com meu pequeno atraso de meia hora... Afinal, mesmo não tendo acordado tão atrasada, graças à Bonnie, minha companheira de quarto e parceira de crime, não tinha como chegar ao maldito hospital e encarar as rounds sem pelo menos alguma dose de cafeína em meu sistema. Provavelmente o atraso teria sido maior se o gerente do Starbucks não fosse caidinho por mim. Fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a Mark depois.

            Quando eu finalmente dei as caras na ala cirúrgica meu adorável chefe, pra não dizer o contrário, ele me recebeu com uma face tomada de frustração e desaprovação.         -Bom dia, chefinho. O que temos pra hoje?- disse sorrindo como se eu não estivesse super atrasada, logo hoje que o hospital estava naqueles dias de hiperlotação, na maior cara de pau, ignorando descaradamente sua carranca.

            -Onde estava Grey? Não vou tolerar mais esses seus atrasos. Esse é meu último aviso. – Disse ele tentando parecer sério e autoritário, mas falhando miseravelmente, só conseguindo firmar uma postura ainda mais sexy do que o comum.

            -Não vai se repetir, Sheep.- Provoquei já sabendo que mais tarde de alguma forma, teria volta.

            Eu amava ficar brincando com o sobrenome dele, era uma das coisas que realmente o levava ao seu limite e não havia nada mais fofo do que ele com raiva. Como de costume, passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de frustração, olhou para o céu como que pedindo paciência e me olhou com a cara derrotada.

            -Siga-me, e fique calada. Temos um paciente na Ala 6 .

             -Ala 6?- eu perguntei confusa, ignorando sua “ordem”- essa ala não está vazia e passando por reformas?!

            Ele me lançou um olhar superior por saber algo que eu não sei e não me respondeu já começando um andar apressado típico dos médicos com um objetivo em mente.

            Quando paramos à porta do quarto e vimos a Maggie, que cuidava de toda a parte burocrática do San José eu comecei a especular o que nos aguardava de tão importante naquele quarto.

            Após assinarmos uma papelada de confidencialidade meu humor sofreu uma melhora instantânea. Já sabia que se tratava de uma celebridade em apuros. Afinal, não é preciso nenhum Einstein pra juntar essas peças do quebra cabeça.

            Eu parecia muito confiante, mas nada me preparara para o momento que eu descobri quem era o paciente que estava sentado na cama de hospital trocando os canais da TV de tela plana recém-instalada, como se na verdade estivesse em casa, descansando.

            VIADO!NÃO PODE SER! Exclamei mentalmente, ainda bem, tendo que rapidamente recuperar minha expressão surpresa e pôr minha fachada de indiferença profissional para funcionar.

            -Bom dia, eu sou Dr Sheppard e essa é Dr Grey. O que temos aqui?- perguntou Derek como se estivéssemos tratando de um paciente qualquer.

            Peguei o prontuário e comecei a resumi-lo entrando no modo trabalho com até alguma facilidade considerando a situação que podia deixar qualquer um no mínimo agitado.

            -TCE , com possível concussão. Pressão normal e os exames de sangue me parecem dentro do esperado. Sugiro um exame completo de imagem, já que o paciente reclamou de um pouco de dor de cabeça decorrente da...- e eu completei tentando manter a expressão séria- Batida de um frisbee em sua cabeça.

            -Não é nada muito incômodo na verdade, mas passei aqui só por precaução... - disse o Paciente claramente sem graça e corando.

            Levantei meu olhar da ficha com as informações dele e pela primeira vez deparei-me na vida real com os olhos azuis claros que eu tanto havia sonhado durante anos, além de sua voz, que me deixou de joelhos em segundos com seu tom grave.

            Lancei-lhe um sorriso malicioso, recoloquei seu prontuário e fui para seu lado, ajeitando meu cabelo, claramente seduzida pelo homem à minha frente que era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Chris Evans.

            No momento que peguei meu estetoscópio já animada pra tocar logo no cara mais gato dessa Terra ao examina-lo, Derek cortou meu barato, com um olhar vingativo pela piadinha de mais cedo.

            -Ah, pode deixar que eu o examino senhorita Grey, você pode ir fazendo os pedidos de exame o mais rápido possível. Obrigada.

            Sheppard disse isso com um tom claro de não discuta se não vai se arrepender. Obedeci para que ele não tivesse a ideia de me retirar completamente do caso. Porém eu passei por ele com um olhar matador e um sorriso forçado dizendo em Português, uma língua que eu sabia que o velho Sheep entenderia.

            -Você está morto seu desgraçado.


	3. Ganhando na Loteria

Após os exames voltarem negativos, voltei para o quarto do meu paciente preferido e me deparei com um Chris já em suas roupas normais e andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto parecendo nervoso diante da tela de sua TV que mostrava diversos fãs acampados na frente do hospital, com as notícias de sua localização claramente vazadas.

            -Você está liberado Senhor Evans.

            -Preciso de sua ajuda, Doutora Grey, uma enfermeira entrou aqui por engano e provavelmente foi ela que avisou a imprensa, isso não é nada bom... Você conhece alguma rota de saída que não envolva passar por... bem.... isso- Disse ele apontando para a multidão na TV.- Ah, e me chame de Chris, por favor.

            -Senhor Ev..-Limpei minha garganta.- Chris, eu não posso tirá-lo daqui antes que o Sheppard possa vir te liberar oficialmente, mas seus exames me parecem ótimos. Pode me chamar de Cassie. -E como eu não podia parecer um ser humano funcional perto desse homem maravilhoso, eu completei com a frase:

            -Você possui um belo Crânio...

            Santo Odin, Por favor me diga que eu não acabei realmente de elogiar um Osso do corpo do Chris Evans! Não é possível isso... Parece que ele faz minha mente virar geleia.

            -Obrigada, eu acho... Mas eu preciso que me tire daqui, por favor! Eu obriguei o Brutos, meu segurança, a levar o Dodger pra casa enquanto eu vinha pra cá, mas acho que não foi das ideias mais brilhantes...

            Deparei-me nesse momento com duas opções. Ou eu tirava o Chris Evans desse Hospital fazendo com que ele me devesse uma, ou eu seguia o maldito protocolo. Acredito que não seja difícil adivinhar o que eu fiz, já que não é todo dia que uma situação dessas se apresenta pra você.

            -Por aqui Chris!

            -Obrigado Cassie. Ficarei te devendo uma.

            Olhei pra ele com um olhar malicioso ao qual ele respondeu levantando as sobrancelhas, meio surpreso com as claras más intenções e torceu os lábios em um sorrisinho de fazer qualquer uma pedir arrego.

            Levei-o por uma intrincada rota pelas partes mais desertas do hospital, muitas vezes tendo que puxá-lo pela mão para alguma sala escura ou um armário de zelador, o que tornava tudo ainda mais excitante.

            Quando estávamos quase chegando na saída dos funcionários para o estacionamento privativo, ouvi algo que me gelou até a alma e me fez puxar o Chris com mais vigor.

            CODE YELLOW. REPITO, CODE YELLOW. TODAS AS UNIDADES DEVEM SE PREPARAR PARA CONFINAMENTO.

            Assim que atravessamos a porta e entramos em meu carro apressados, Chris me olhou e me fez a pergunta de um bilhão de dólares: Cassie... O que seria Code Yellow?

            Demorei um pouco para responder concentrada em dirigir para o mais longe possível do hospital. Devo ter quebrado umas vinte leis de trânsito nesse meio tempo.

            -Significa...Significa que estou ferrada.- Olhei para ele ao parar em um sinal- E que já sabem que você não está mais lá.

            -Hmm. Mas e agora?- Disse meu ídolo me olhando com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado na mudança interrompendo meu praguejar insistente de “odeio a droga da cor amarela!”.

            -Agora Chris, você vai conhecer meu melhor amigo e meu apartamento. Só espero que a Bonnie não esteja lá no momento, quanto menos pessoas melhor para a nossa situação.

            -Podemos ficar lá e contatar Brutus para que ele me resgate. Não se preocupe quanto ao hospital... Eu posso ligar para explicar o que aconteceu, para não te dar toda essa dor de cabeça...

            -Isso é uma oferta muito gentil e eu aceitarei, mas só quando o senhor estiver em segurança!

            Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos sedutores e ligou o rádio do carro que por acaso tocava a música Feel So Close do Calvin Harris, que combinou perfeitamente com o momento.

            Guardei na mente a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo, fechado em um carro comigo, com a música retumbando das caixas de som, o ar condicionado a todo vapor e a paisagem do céu alaranjado do por do sol, com vultos de pessoas e prédios passando pela janela.


	4. O Casamento

Após chegar ao meu apartamento sem muitos problemas, presenciei uma das cenas mais fofas que já pude ver. Eu sabia que Chris amava cachorros, mas eu não fazia ideia que todos os cachorros aparentemente amavam Chris.

            Constatei minha descoberta assim que cheguei a casa e meu cachorro Bohr temperamental e super difícil com qualquer um exceto eu e a Bonnie, cumprimentou balaçando o rabinho, repito BALANÇANDO O RABINHO para o Chris como se ele fosse um oásis no deserto. Snow, o cachorro que eu compartilhava com Bonnie foi outro traidor, porém AO MENOS ele veio me cumprimentar primeiro.

            Porém, em retrospectos, provavelmente as mulheres deviam agir igualzinho ao Bohr perto do Evans. Menos eu, é claro. Eu era à prova de seu charme. Quase comecei a gargalhar com esse pensamento absurdo e fui buscar o telefone para o Chris ligar para o tal segurança brutamontes, ou algo assim.

            Assim que ele completou a ligação eu desliguei minha prória chamada no celular e já fui puxando Chris pra sair do apartamento, já arrumada com botas de couro, jeans escuras, uma blusa branca lisa com decote e uma jaqueta jeans que acentuava minha silhoueta.

            -Chris, creio que não podemos esperar pelo Bruto. Era minha companheira de quarto ligando e parece que estamos na TV. É uma questão de tempo até alguém nos achar, mas já sei onde podemos nos esconder. Manda pro Brutamontes esse endereço.- Eu disse indicando uma folha de papel que eu rabisquei um garrancho quase incompreensível de letras amontoadas.

                        Minha antiga vizinha Ariella havia me chamado para seu pequeno casamento que ocorreria em um hotel a duas construções de meu prédio. Eu não pretendia comparecer a princípio, porém a festa seria o local perfeito pra nós nos infiltrarmos sem chamar atenção.

            Pode parecer uma ideia estúpida, mas ela, seu noivo e suas famílias se conhecem faz tempo e ambos compartilhavam de uma filosofia de que ver Televisão demais arruinaria a mente e outras coisas do tipo que os tornavam provavelmente parte da população dos que não conheciam os atores Hollywoodianos, ou pelo menos não de cara.

            Como era uma festa meio informal mais para comemorar os votos trocados no cartório, nossas roupas não destoariam tanto do resto dos convidados, exceto, é claro, dos noivos.

            Cumprimentei Arielle sorrindo e apresentei Chris como meu acompanhante. Isso é claro rendeu que suas bochechas se avermelhassem e que Arie o checasse de cima a baixo de boca aberta e piscasse para mim aprovando com um meio sorriso.

            Duas Horas Depois...

             -... “BEFORE YOU PLAY WITH FIRE, DO THINK TWICE, AND IF YOU GET BURNED DON’T BE SURPRISED! GOT ME LIFTED DRIFTED HIGHER THAN THE CEI-LING! OOOUUH BABY IT’S THE ULTIMATE FEEELING! GOT ME LIFTED FEELING SO GIFTED, SUGAR HOW YOU GET SO FLYYYY…”

            Eu me encontrava  de um lado abraçada por um tal de Patrick e do outro por Chris enquanto pulávamos como loucos, claramente bêbados, rodeados por alguns convidados animados, mas com a desaprovação de alguns outros a julgar pela cara de desgosto dos pais da noiva.

            O Canto desafinado de a música Sugar do Robin Schulz era berrado por nós três enquanto dançávamos juntos de forma totalmente desengonçada. Havia muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim.

            -O QUE?!- berrou Evans no meu ouvido me fazendo perceber que disse a última frase em voz alta.

            Repeti inutilmente, incapaz de ultrapassar o volume das caixas de som potentes do DJ que era um primo de Arielle, e não exercia comumente a profissão, mas se dependesse de mim, ele estaria em cada festa que eu tivesse algum dedo no planejamento.

            Puxei Chris para o corredor dos banheiros, onde podíamos nos ouvir normalmente, porém assim que chegamos me atrapalhei com os saltos de minha bota e acabei caindo em cima do peito muito bem delineado de um certo ator famoso que para não cair para trás acabou me empurrando contra a parede.

            -Você está bem? - Perguntou ele preocupado, com olhos vidrados pela quantidade de doses de tequila viradas naquela noite. Em algum momento, que eu não sabia dizer exatamente, passamos a fazer uma competição idiota de bebidas e a realmente aproveitar o casamento.

            Nesse momento eu me vi imprensada na parede por aquele homem maravilhoso e não tive outra escolha. Ninguém pode me culpar por ter feito somente o que qualquer ser humano que estivesse no meu lugar e tivesse algum pingo de sanidade faria.

            Parti pra beijar aqueles lábios que desejei por tanto tempo através dos filmes da Marvel e qualquer outro filme que ele estivesse atuando. A sensação foi algo que abalou tanto minhas estruturas que eu me perguntei o que aconteceria quando levássemos a pegação para algo mais sério.

            Ele não hesitou em me agarrar com a mesma intensidade que eu havia acabado de me jogar, literalmente, nele. Sua barba roçava deliciosamente nos arredores de minha boca e de meu pescoço quando ele resolveu se dedicar a essa área.

            Digamos que de alguma forma, na nossa confusão bêbada e de euforia conseguimos nos despedir dos noivos, fazer uma reserva de uma noite na recepção e chegar ao quarto sem ter retirado as peças de roupa vitais que o pudor permitia.

            Foi uma das noites mais mágicas que ambos já haviam passado com alguém. Acordaram abraçados em suas roupas íntimas na cama macia do quarto em meio a uma bagunça de móveis revirados.

            -Interessante...-disse Chris traçando padrões geométricos em minha indo e voltando na tatuagem em minha costela para meu umbigo.

            -O que?- Eu perguntei curiosa e com um pouco de cócegas rindo suavemente.

            -Você...- ele parou olhando pra mim parecendo envergonhado. Eu me virei ficando debruçada em seu peito claramente o incentivando a continuar com os olhos brilhando. - Você tem uma escolha não tão usual de lingerie... Roxa. É só que a maioria das mulheres parece supor que o branco, preto ou vermelho são as cores mais atraentes, mas roxo... eu gosto, só isso, é diferente.

            Eu não sabia se podia sorrir mais do que estava naquele momento, mas a cada segundo ele se superava. Resolvi provoca-lo sabendo de seu lado envergonhado, que esta manhã parecia estar dominante em contraste com seu lado sedutor e desinibido demonstrado na noite passada.

            - Me conte mais querido, do que mais você gosta?- perguntei mexendo as sobrancelhas de cima abaixo sugestivamente

            Começamos a rir compulsivamente, o que só piorou com as cócegas que ele começou a provocar em meu corpo. Debati-me tentando sair da prisão de seus braços e comecei a bater nele com um travesseiro assim que me soltei.

            Três minutos nessa brincadeira e já estávamos nos agarrando novamente. Teríamos ido mais longe se não fosse o celular dele tocando no chão ao lado da mesa de cabeceira tombada para o lado.

            Ele suspirou levantando para busca-lo e atendeu enquanto eu tomava banho e colocava uma roupa decente. Ao sair do banheiro percebi que ele já estava vestido, não tinha como não perceber a ausência daquele abdome extremamente definido.

            -Cassie, era o Brutus, ele está com o carro lá em baixo e com minhas malas, pronto para me levar ao aeroporto.

            Olhei para Chris com um olhar questionador enquanto lutava pra colocar minhas botas que iam quase até o joelho. Ele me segurou quando eu quase caí em um movimento brusco.

            -Tenho uma gravação em Atlanta hoje para uma série nova que irei participar por alguns episódios. Infelizmente não tem como eu ficar nem mais um minuto sem me atrasar tremendamente.

            - Entendo... – eu disse tentando engolir meu orgulho e juntar as coisas em minha bolsa para sairmos dali logo. Ele me entregou meu celular ajudando-me.

            -Então... Tchau ...- Eu disse meio sem graça.

            Ele me beijou uma última vez e sorriu acenando se dirigindo para a porta do quarto. Meu coração afundou com o pensamento de que provavelmente eu nunca o veria de novo, mas me consolei com o fato que acabou de se assentar em minha mente.

            EU PEGUEI O CHRIS EVANS! Pelas barbas de ODIN! Minha sexta feira cansativa de plantão tinha ido de chata a uma aventura muito louca com uma estrela de Hollywood em poucas horas.

            Ao chegar ao meu apartamento, já havia inteirado Bonnie de tudo pelo celular e passamos a tarde surtando juntas. Nossos corações quase pararam quando eu recebi uma mensagem mais tarde naquele sábado maravilhoso e BonBon olhou para mim quando eu estava fazendo pipoca na cozinha para a nossa maratona dos vingadores. Agente não era de ferro, né?! Uma tarde falando sobre o ator que interpretava o Capitão América ia acabar surtindo algum efeito inevitavelmente.

            -CASSIEEEEEEE!-Bonnie berrou me assustando e correndo para a cozinha enfiando a tela do celular a centímetros de minha face pulando emocionada.

            Comecei pular junto a minha amiga maluca pra conseguir entender a aparente mensagem que eu recebera. Quando li o remetente Chris E. quase tive uma síncope. Parecia até que estávamos assistindo a um jogo da copa e nosso time acabara de fazer um golaço.

            Quando eu entregara meu celular para ele contatar seu segurança, aparentemente Chris havia registrado seu número em meu celular, colocando uma foto nossa, que eu descobrira haver várias em meu celular, tiradas em nosso torpor embriagado durante o casamento.

            “Grey, n pense que eu esqueci que te devo uma dps de vc me tirar do SJH a salvo. Já liguei explicando td a propósito.”

            Após várias tentativas de escrever algo coerente em meu estado de nervosismo, consegui finalmente responde-lo.

            “Evans, quem diria... já sente minha falta? OBS: eu NUNCA te deixaria esquecer do meu pedido, querido. E obg pela ligação”

            “lol. Grey, vc se acha demais. Mas sim, senti sua falta, sua chatinha.”

            “vc sente saudade da cor roxa que eu sei... Tb sinto sua falta. Quero um Jantar assim que você voltar!”

            “estou me sentindo lisongiado. De td que poderia pedir no mundo, uma refeição comigo, Grey?! Ps: eu vou fingir que não li seu primeiro comentário. AH, e estive querendo perguntar... o que foi que você disse em uma língua esquisita pro seu chefe ontem?”

            “Vai trabalhar Evans. Não esqueça que eu ainda posso escolher o restaurante.Eu simplesmente disse em português educadamente: Tudo bem, só um minuto.”

            “ah, sim... pode deixar que já estou indo Grey. Bjs”.

            Despedi-me nas nuvens com a loucura que era me relacionar de alguma forma com a pessoa que eu havia admirado por tanto tempo. Não só seu trabalho, mas cada detalhe de sua vida que ele revelava por alguma rede social e ela se identificava a atraía para ele de uma forma quase que sobrenatural.

            Ri pensando na pergunta dele sobre meu xingamento para o Sheppard. Acho que eu disfarçara bem, porém. Podíamos estar mais próximos, mas Evans não precisava conhecer meu lado ogra ainda.


	5. Tempo Perdido

Dois anos de amizade se passaram. Neles, muita agua rolou. Nem todos os momentos foram flores. Houve brigas, Viagens intermináveis de trabalho para ele, longos plantões para mim e algumas confusões morbidamente cômicas.

            No segundo ano, ele a convidou para guia-lo em sua primeira viagem ao Brasil por puro lazer. Ela mostrou muitos pontos turísticos e tentou ensinar-lhe algumas palavras do português. Que na verdade se resumiu a ela rindo das tentativas dele que pra surpreendê-la, pôs em prática uma frase que aprenderam quando se conheceram. Em uma loja de roupas, ele acabou dizendo para o gerente: “VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO SEU DESGRAÇADO” pensando estar falando “TUDO BEM, SÓ UM MINUTO” enquanto catava reais em sua carteira.

            Eu assumo total culpa por esse incidente. Fomos banidos daquela loja e Chris me olhou irritado durante um dia inteiro após a vergonha que acabara passando por uma pequena mentirinha minha de anos atrás. A carranca dele foi totalmente injusta, como eu podia saber que ele gravaria aquilo?!

            Deitada em minha cama pensando sobre todos esses anos passados próxima da minha estrela favorita, comecei a entrar nos estágios iniciais de sono, o que rapidamente progrediria para o estágio roncando como uma porca não fosse pelo toque em meu celular indicando uma ligação.

            Normalmente eu só jogaria o celular pra longe no silencioso e ignoraria completamente a maldita pessoa que atrasara minha chegada ao Dreamland. Porém, não era qualquer um ligando, mas sim Chris a julgar pelo ringtone da música You give love a Bad Name do Bon Jovi.

            “Hey Evans, não esperava sua ligação hoje, não era pra estar em um avião para L.A. agora?”

            “Grey... Assim você me deixa encabulado, me ama tanto que até decorou meu intinerário?!”

            Ouvindo o tom de voz fraco, rouco e anasalado que ele entoava ignorei sua provocação e sentei em minha cama preocupada, notando claramente que ele tentava me esconder algo.

            “O que está acontecendo Chris, você está ok?!”

            “Eu estou beem...ATCHIM! Acho que só peguei uma gribe. Por isso não fui pra L.A. ”

            “Chego aí em dez minutos.”

            “Dão precisa Cass, eu sei me cuidar! ATCHIM”

            Desliguei sem dar a menor bola para seu último comentário. Eu sabia como ele ficava quando pegava uma doença, era reclamação pra lá e pra cá não importando a severidade, ele virava uma criança completa.

            Entretanto, se tratava do Chris Evans doente, o que trazia uma beleza totalmente única ao conceito. Você pensaria que uma gripe pode deixar uma pessoa nojenta de certa forma. Acredite, eu sou chefe dos residentes e até chegar nessa posição tive de aguentar dois anos de puro catarro, exames retais, depois fazer relatórios, atender os traumas e finalmente chegar às boas cirurgias, se posso categorizar desse modo.

            Logo cheguei ao apartamento do Evans, ao qual eu já estava familiarizada após tantas maratonas de filmes, algumas noites que brincávamos de “colorir” nossa amizade e outras ocasiões que eu simplesmente passara lá antes de alguma saída nossa.

            Fui direto para a cozinha para esquentar a sopa que Bonnie havia preparado para ele enquanto eu me arrumava pra passar a noite em seu apartamento. Sorri ao perceber que sei exatamente onde cada talher, vasilha e potes se localizam.

            Aproximei-me do sofá entregando a canja para a criatura mais fofa da face da terra. Ele estava com seu pijama sentado no sofá, enrolado em um cobertor encarando a tela da TV de forma apática. Provavelmente nem percebera minha entrada já que me olhou com certa surpresa.

            -Obrigada pela sopa- disse sorrindo. – Bonnie que fez, né?!

            -Sim...- eu sorri de volta sentando a seu lado já reivindicando o controle da TV. – Usei a minha chave para emergências, espero que isso não seja um problema.

            -De forma alguma. Não precisava ter vindo... – Ele começou mas logo parou a ver minha expressão fria. –Mas obrigada, estou feliz que veio.

            Olhei para seus olhinhos brilhantes de lacrimejar, seu nariz vermelho e suas bochechas coradas do calor que a sopa quente já começava a trazer, fazendo sua face antes pálida se tornar mais vivaz.

            -Deita aqui Evans, vamos ver alguns avengers em ação.- Disse apontando para meu colo com o Vingadores 1 já pronto na televisão para ser exibido, pela milésima vez sempre que eu estava lá. Há algo de excitante em assistir um filme com o ator bem do seu lado, chega a ser uma sensação indescritível e eu não sei se olho para a tela, para Chris, ou para as reações dele ao ver suas próprias cenas.

            Além disso, cada cena que ele participava havia alguma história dos bastidores por trás que eu amava ouvir, principalmente por ele mencionar os outros Chris da Marvel, Sebastian Stan e Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett e Tom em situações triviais e cômicas que eu nunca imaginaria que eles se meteriam. 

            Acariciei sua cabeça durante todo o filme parando pra gargalhar ou pausar o vídeo a cada causo diferente que lhe vinha à mente no momento. Estava tão confortável que na metade de Vingadores 2 acabei sendo embalada pelo sono, assim como Evans que já estava desacordado fazia uns 20 minutos.

            Essa noite, por mais trivial que tenha parecido acabou sendo definitiva para nossa amizade, mas no momento, ambos estávamos completamente ignorantes a tudo que estava por vir. Nesse momento, tudo parecia perfeito, uma pena que não duraria por muito tempo, afinal, como eu logo descobriria às vezes o bater de asas de uma borboleta é o bastante para causar uma tempestade.

                       


	6. Hard Times

**CHRIS’S P.O.V.**

            Após mais um dia inteiro em casa, eu e Cassie já havíamos esgotado quase todo meu repertório de filmes e embora eu estivesse muito grato por toda a atenção que ela havia me dado nos meus dias de agir como um bebê, eu finalmente acordei bem o suficiente para tomar uma atitude.

            Deixei-a dormindo e preparei um café da manhã para acordá-la da forma que ela merece. Vendo que ainda continuava dormindo aproveitei para tomar um banho revigorante e me fez começar a pensar no quanto essa mulher havia impactado minha vida.

            Quem diria que o desastre de dois anos atrás que me levou ao hospital me traria tanta alegria na forma de uma pessoa. Poderia trazer até mais se eu não tivesse agido como um idiota no dia seguinte àquele maldito casamento. Talvez se eu não tivesse ido embora ela não teria levado isso como uma dispensa, ou ao menos tornado algo tão casual que sentiu a necessidade de me dar todo um discurso de amizade no dia seguinte. Não que não houvéssemos ficado novamente. Na verdade, seis meses depois acordamos novamente na mesma cama e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa sobre como me sinto, ela começou o discurso sobre amizade colorida.

            Não posso dizer que a culpa foi dela, nunca deveria ter deixado que ela ficasse sem saber que talvez eu quisesse mais do que ela estava me oferecendo. Um ano depois, até pensei em falar com ela novamente. Porém, como lhe explicar todo esse tempo que eu desperdicei? E mais importante ainda, e se ela não tivesse mais interessada nem em nossa amizade? Não. De jeito nenhum eu arriscaria arruinar uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceram.

            Essa linha de pensamento fez que eu agisse tão esquisito perto dela no café da manhã, que meu trabalho de expressar que estou melhor e que ela podia ir tranquila para o trabalho teve que ser redobrado. Despedimo-nos com um aceno e eu me preparei para a entrevista de rádio que eu teria no dia.

            A Rádio Sloan era uma estação amplamente escutada pelos nova-iorquinos e era dirigida por um antigo amigo de minha família. Já acostumado com a rotina de dar uma entrevista próximo à estreia de algum filme, agora sendo “Vingadores: Guerra Infinita” preparei-me mentalmente para as perguntas de sempre.

            “Mas então Chris, nos conte um pouco sobre o desenvolvimento de seu personagem ao longo dos filmes até chegar ao estágio em que se apresenta nesse novo lançamento.”

            “Posso te dizer, Mark que Steve provavelmente nunca imaginaria que as coisas chegariam tão longe, tanto com os demais Vingadores, quanto com o mundo em si e a necessidade de super-heróis, se é que podemos chama-los dessa maneira. A questão é que...”

            Continuei respondendo as perguntas sobre o filme categoricamente até que começaram as mais pessoais, que necessitaram de um pouco mais de cautela para que nada fosse muito revelador ou mal interpretado.

            “Então Chris, conte-me sobre essa mulher que nos últimos dois anos tem sido avistada contigo vez ou outra. Se me permite, qual seria o papel dela em sua vida?”

            ABORTAR MISSÃO. ABORTAR MISSÃO. Minha mente começou a ficar em branco ao precisar responder isso. Como que eu poderia descrever algo que nem eu tinha certeza da resposta?

            “Bem... hmm.. eu a conheci há dois anos e por circunstâncias fortuitas acabamos virando bons amigos.”

            “Entendo... então ela deve ser muito importante para você”.

            Cada palavra que ele dizia fazia com que meu coração se acelerasse e eu quisesse mais e mais ir atrás dela para simplesmente dizer como me sinto.

            “Mais do que ela deve imaginar. Essa mulher virou minha vida totalmente de cabeça para baixo e foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram comigo.”

            Eu fiz um sinal de que estava encerrada a entrevista, tirei o fone do ouvido e saí apressado, quase correndo para meu carro, dirigindo a 1000 por hora para o San José Hospital despejar na Grey tudo o que sempre quis lhe dizer por todos esses anos que fui um covarde.

**CASSIE´s P.O.V.**

            Passei em casa, dei comida ao Bohr que agora parecia um lobo de tão gigante que estava e tomei um banho para pegar mais um plantão maldito. Bonnie resolveu pegar carona comigo para seu escritório então dirigimos tranquilamente por uns minutos enquanto ela trocava as estações de rádio como uma completa maluca até parar estaticamente aumentando o volume ao reconhecer a voz do Evans.

            _“Então Chris, conte-me sobre essa mulher que nos últimos dois anos tem sido avistada contigo vez ou outra. Se me permite, qual seria o papel dela em sua vida?”_

            Ao ouvir essa pergunta olhei para minha amiga com a mesma cara de espanto. Essa tinha sido a primeira rádio a perguntar explicitamente sobre o envolvimento dos dois. Sempre haviam sido muito discretos e mesmo quando eram avistados, ninguém sugeria nada já que ela não era famosa como ele era.

            _“Bem... hmm.. eu a conheci há dois anos e por circunstâncias fortuitas acabamos virando bons amigos.”_

            Meu coração afundou um pouco em meu peito de certa forma decepcionada pela resposta, mas sabendo que não tinha muito mais que ele pudesse falar na rádio de qualquer jeito. Não consegui conter um suspiro, chegando a sugerir que Bonnie desligasse logo aquilo. Mal terminei essa sentença ela me olhou feio e até deu um tapinha em minha mão quando fiz menção de desligar eu mesma.

            _“Entendo... então ela deve ser muito importante para você”._

            Quem esse maldito entrevistador pensa que é?! Especulando assim sobre coisas que nem mesmo eu entendo?! Bati com força no volante sem querer apertando a buzina alta e assustando uns passantes de nossa vizinhança. Encolhi-me no assento do carro com um olhar de desculpas.

            _“Mais do que ela deve imaginar. Essa mulher virou minha vida totalmente de cabeça para baixo e foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram comigo.”_

            Com essa frase meu coração parou e realmente precisei parar o carro. Anunciaram o fim da entrevista, mas eu continuei estacionada enquanto minha amiga me olhava animada do meu lado, mas se contendo por me conhecer tão bem.

            -Amiga, relaxa. Respira antes que você vá desmaiar. Ele gosta de você e ambos sempre souberam disso. Agora o mundo também sabe, você não vai perdê-lo e tudo vai dar certo. Agora move esse carro, me deixe no meu trabalho e vá atrás desse homem!

            Olhei para ela e acelerei até seu escritório que por sorte era perto do apartamento de Chris. Usei minha chave e vendo que ele ainda não estava lá, sentei no sofá esperando.

            Duas horas se passaram e nada. Comecei a andar de um lado pro outro a frente da enorme televisão da sala até que ouvi o barulho de alguém chegando e virei-me para a porta subitamente muito nervosa.

**CHRIS’s P.O.V.**

            Após a decepção de saber que ela não se encontrava nem no hospital nem no apartamento que dividia com uma amiga, voltei para minha casa sentindo como se houvesse perdido minha chance. As flores que eu comprara no caminho sofreram as consequências já que entrei já as jogando no chão com raiva.

            Ela me encarava com seus olhos arregalados, como sempre, pronta pra fazer algum comentário irônico que eu tanto adorava.

            “Cruzes Evans, o que que a plantinha fez pra você?!”

            Olhei para ela e fui andando lentamente em sua direção como um predador, dizendo cada detalhe amargo do que estava sentindo a cada maldito passo.

            “Procurei por você em todo o lugar”

            _PASSO._

            “É sobre a entrevista?Porque eu entendo que você teve que falar aquilo para que ele parasse de te amolar. Aliás vim aqui pra dizer isso e agora tenho que ir. Tchau Chris...”

            _PASSO._

            Cheguei mais perto novamente impedindo-a de ir aonde quer que fosse quem dirá se mover em direção à porta, de forma que ela nem tentou.

            “Sim e não. É sobre nós. Cassie, eu não quero ser seu amigo.”

            Ela me olhou magoada por um instante até que eu percebesse como isso soara.

            “Não! Eu quis dizer que eu não quero só ser seu amigo. Muito menos colorido. Inclusive, Mila Kunis e Justin Timberlake mostraram que isso comprovadamente nunca funciona. Alguém sempre se apaixona. E de nós, esse alguém fui eu. Quero ter algo sério contigo. Você aceita?”

**CASSIE’s P.O.V.**

            “Alguém sempre se apaixona. E de nós, esse alguém fui eu. Quero ter algo sério contigo. Você aceita?”

            Essa frase ecoou em minha mente parecendo que era algo dito em outra língua e fiquei paralisada por minutos antes que o significado chegasse ao meu cérebro ou fosse interpretado.

            Sorri para aquela pessoa maravilhosa que me fez esperar dois anos até estar pronto para me dizer as palavras que tanto quis ouvir. Porém, agora eu sabia. Que não importava o tempo que eu tivesse que esperar, chegar no aqui e agora valeu cada segundo. Nossa amizade rendeu que nos conhecêssemos antes de partir para uma relação apressada qualquer que pudesse ruir a qualquer sopro de vento.

            Tínhamos uma base sólida de carinho um pelo outro e respeito. Sabíamos cuidar um do outro e discutir sem machucar. Isso tudo fazia com que as próximas palavras que eu dissesse fossem a resposta mais fácil de dar de toda a minha vida, que em um ano, mal sabia eu, que teria de dizê-las novamente. Porém, na próxima vez seria em meio a diversas pétalas de rosa espalhadas aos pés da Estátua da Liberdade.

            -Sim, é claro que eu aceito!- Afirmei com uma infinita certeza embutida em cada letra.

            Bastou isso para nos beijarmos intensamente, agora sem uma gota de álcool, ou desculpas de ser uma atração casual, o que só fez com que tudo fosse ainda mais especial.

            -Ah, e Chris- Parei de beijá-lo por um momento e inclinei-me em direção ao seu ouvido sussurrando- eu também te amo.


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último, galera, pelo menos até a parte dois ser postada. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Não se esqueçam de comentar ao final, por favor, com seus feedbacks. A parte dois já está no forno então ainda posso ouvir as críticas construtivas ou ser inspirada pelo que vocês mais gostaram.

Acordei com um remexer a meu lado na cama macia em que eu estava confortavelmente deitada. Senti um beijo tenro em minha testa e sorri pensando em como após tantos anos juntos, Chris, _meu marido_ , continuava a pessoa mais doce e carinhosa que eu conhecia.

            Suas mãos envolveram meu rosto suavemente e outro par de mãos puxou minha cintura por trás. ESPERA... Abri os olhos assustada. Olhos azuis me encaravam de volta com luxúria. Até aí tudo bem, porém, não era meu marido, mas o próprio asgardiano Loki que sorria para mim de forma maliciosa.

            Virei-me para ver quem estava atrás de mim e me deparei com outro par de olhos azuis, mas estes, agora sim, tinham um efeito maravilhosamente calmante em minha alma.

            -Chris, amor, o que está acontecendo?

            Estranhamente, meu marido sorria para mim como se não houvesse nada de novo sob o sol. Beijou-me e sorriu como se a resposta para minha pergunta fosse óbvia...

            -Estou feliz meu amor. Aliás, nós estamos. Por que pergunta?

            Loki olhou para Chris como se estivessem travando uma batalha mental, até Chris assentir e sair do quarto para nos dar privacidade enquanto preparava nosso café da manhã.

            Pensei muito nesse momento sobre a impossibilidade do que estava acontecendo. Mas já que Chris parecia estar de acordo entrei na onda do que parecia um sonho inusitado. Aproveitei bastante esses momentos com aquele filho de Odin maravilhoso.

            “Cassie?”

            Acordei com o chamado de Chris em uma névoa de confusão, olhando em volta pra ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém conosco na cama.

            “Bom dia amor! Tudo bem com você?!”

            Ele me olhou com clara desconfiança e surpresa.

            “SENHORITA GREY EVANS, VOCÊ ESTÁ DE BOM HUMOR EM PLENA SEIS DA MANHÃ DE UMA SEGUNDA FEIRA?! Qual o motivo da mudança? Sonhou comigo?”

            Corei desviando o olhar de sua face amorosa e convencida.

            “Mais ou menos querido. Você estava lá sim rsrsrs”

            Ele pareceu confuso em um momento, mas como tantas vezes, como o ótimo marido que era, sabia que algumas coisas, era melhor realmente não perguntar. Isso que eu mais amava em nós e me fazia acreditar que não haveria nada poderoso o suficiente para fazer com que saíssemos tanto de nossa sincronia que chegasse a atrapalhar nossa relação peculiar.

            Selei nossos lábios já pensando em continuar meu sonho, agora com uma única parte participante, porém ele cortou completamente meu barato.

            “Querida, você precisa começar a se arrumar, o trabalho de dama de honra começa cedo!”

            “Estou quase arrependida de ter concordado com isso” Suspirei me sentindo cansada, mas mentalizei como Bonnie deveria estar surtando para a sua vez de se casar com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sebastian Stan, sua estrela, assim como Chris era a minha.

            “O seu trabalho de padrinho também querido, juro que se ela não fosse minha amiga assim e se não tivesse ajudado tanto em nosso casamento...”

            Meu celular apitou e assim que Chris leu a mensagem para mim, rimos adoidados e fomos providenciar nossas respectivas tarefas para o casório. Nada mais importava naquele momento que as pessoas tão especiais que nos esperavam provavelmente em pânico com o grande dia.

            “Amiga, LEVANTA JÁ ESSE RABO DA SUA CAMA E VEM PRA CÁ ME AJUDAR QUE ESTOU SURTANDO AQUI! Mas falando sério Cass, muito obrigada por fazer tudo isso por mim. Você sempre está lá pra me ajudar, mesmo se implicar sacrificar coisas importantes pra você. Sempre conte comigo amiga. Hoje não seria a mesma coisa se eu não tivesse você pra compartilhar toda a minha felicidade. Você é minha person, a Grey da minha Yang e eu te amo por ter aceitado ser minha madrinha. Agora chega de preguiça que eu sei que você está e vamos logo que temos outro casamento pra celebrar e em breve uma bela mini GREY-EVANS. SIM, eu sei que você está grávida, não tem pessoa mais óbvia que você quando está em pânico. Bjs e vem logo, se não vou te mandar um spoiler ferrado de game of thrones!

\- Bonnie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso pessoal! Para quem gostou, até a parte dois!!! Por favor, gostaria de pedir para comentarem o que gostariam de ver mais ou querem continuar vendo em "You Give Love A Bad Name- Segunda Parte". O que já sei que mostrarei mais será a relação da Cassie com o Derek, Mais medicina e referência ao fandom da série Bones e de House(com os personagens mesmo) entre outros que ainda estou decidindo. Também pretendo aprofundar-me na dificuldade de namorar um astro de cinema e na relação da Bonnie com o Sebastian Stan. Essa Parte se passará após eles começarem a ficar juntos como casal e trará flashbacks com maiores mostras de seu "tempo perdido" naqueles dois anos que foram pulados. Por fim, ufa!, terá um epílogo fresquinho para falar mais sobre o futuro dos dois. Bem, por agora é só. Não se esqueçam dos pedidos nos comentários, por favor ;) . Até a próxima

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Se gostou dessa estória, postarei uma segunda parte logo logo no site ;) dá uma olhadinha depois!  
> Ps2: Realmente gosto de comentários, mesmo sendo críticas construtivas, só não aceito desrespeito, mas fora isso só amor <3.


End file.
